bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Equestria
A country located in Belle'Ayn of Rigel Prima, currently ruled jointly by the Equestrian Alicorns Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Equestria hosts the cradle of the canon of BLN itself, the locations of Wayne Manor and Town located within its boundaries. Equestria the country had once been part of its own world until a disaster fell upon the land, uprooting a chunk of the main country itself and placing it in the center of Belle'Ayn 500 years prior to the start of the canon. Rift instability still plagues the area from time to time and remains wholly inconsistent and chaotic. As of now Equestria borders the nations of Guilt Edge to the west and Victin to the east. The unclaimed lands of the Northern Wilds to the north and the Great Plains to the south have not been claimed by Equestria, which has been more than content with the land it currently occupies. Established Equestrian political alliances include Rotan, Mo'Gallile, Victin, Kameria, Lumina, and Wayne Manor. Each country has intervened on Equestria's behalf and come to its aid during one of the many threatening or world-ending events that has happened to the peaceful pony country over the years. Law and Order Equestria's laws follow common law sense, with due process and trials by peers before a judge. Law is upheld by police on the civic level though at higher level threats the country relies on the Equestrian Special Forces. Despite their seemingly harmless PR the penal system is actually a brutal system with punishments ranging from horrific prison conditions, petrification, or banishment of offenders to places like Tartarus or the moon. Murder, slavery, and thievery are all illegal in Equestria. Owning Earthan Horses in Equestria isn't illegal since they're seen as animals of burden and don't possess the intelligence to comprehend basic speech outside context clues that are trained into them. Some ponies will frown upon it but no legal repercussions will fall upon anyone caught owning horses. Despite being peaceful on a global scale, Equestria unfortunately is the victim of a worldwide circuit of pony trafficking, where ponies are kidnapped and sold as slaves or pets in other parts of the world far from Belle'Ayn. Some nations of the world, such as Po-Koro, do not recognize ponies as being the same as bipedal sentient creatures and they are allotted fewer freedoms because of it. Currently there is an investigation into this heinous criminal ring headed by the Equestrian Special Forces to put a stop to it and the suffering of ponies far from home. Major Cities There are four major locations listed within the country itself: * Canterlot - The capitol city with a high Equestrian (pony) population. * Ponyville - A native pony town housing the elements of harmony. * Oatville - The first of two settlements created for the misplaced refugees from Rigel Prima's rifts. Once in disrepair and decrepit from lawlessness and abuse of the people who once had lived there, foreign efforts from Rotan are in process of revitalizing the city. Was mostly destroyed by the Sea King in retaliation for Equestria's interference in the Mo'Gallile region after the disappearance of the country. * Town - The second of two settlements made for refugees of the rifts; the most populous and successful of the two. Trivia * Metaphorically, Equestria also represents Ponychan and MLPchan to the players, the ponies having facilitated the canon existing in the first place. * As Wayne Manor exists as its own country, it is not part of Equestria but instead nested inside it. * Equestria has verdant and rich soil tended by diligent Earth Ponies, making Equestria the biggest agricultural breadbasket in Belle'Ayn. * While many disasters and wars led by villains have been done on its soil and against the citizens, Equestria has never waged a political war with any other established country in Rigel Prima. Category:Locations